Viaje de tus sueños
by estherharuch
Summary: Aqui una historia donde un grupo de 10 jovenes llega a final fantasy 7 con misterio detras de su aparicion y donde encontraran talvez una pareja, un trio, una batalla, un mejor amistad, una desmotivacion, una motivacion, si un mal summary pero denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

En una escuela se encuentran sentados un grupo de 10 jóvenes. 6 mujeres y 4 hombres, quienes hablaban relajadamente entre sí, pero de un momento a otro una luz muy fuerte causo que cerraran los ojos, para después desmayarse.

En otro lugar totalmente distinto al anterior, con apariencia de laboratorio, se encuentra un hombre, con bata de laboratorio, se encuentra revisando unos papeles cuando se escucha un extraño ruido, muy parecido a la de una alarma de incendio pero con menos volumen, el hombre se levanta y se dirige hacia el aparato que causa tal sonido, era algo viejo, entonces corre hacia el piso de arriba para entrar a un cuarto que no era abierto desde hace mucho tiempo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* POV X ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abro los ojos lentamente y observo un cuarto en penumbras, y con la poca luz que tenia logro ver unos aparatos de laboratorio, levanto la mano como si quisiera tocarlos y lo único que toco es un vidrio, veo hacia arriba notando que estoy como en tubo, "pero como si hace algunos minutos estaba en la escuela con mis amigos", entonces veo que encienden la luz y noto a un hombre de bata entrar, "ese hombre lo eh visto antes, ¿pero dónde?... claro en Final Fantasy 7, pero que hace el loco de Hojo aquí, es extraño lo mejor es actuar como si no supiera nada tal vez asi sepa que es lo que realmente ocurre aquí", el hombre ya enfrente del tubo abre la compuerta del tubo, salgo con cuidado de no caer con algo pero revisando cualquier movimiento de este hombre, entonces desvió la mirada hacia el tubo notando que había otros 9 aparte de donde me encontraba yo observando que debajo del tubo se encontraba una esfera de color azul, volteo hacia los lados viendo a mis amigos dormidos, o eso parecían, y por consiguiente a mi tenía casi la misma apariencia solo que mi pelo ahora llegaba hasta mi cintura, y era liso con un moño negro, mis ojos ahora eran de un color miel, mi ropa cambio a ser un vestido morado con negro tipo abrigo con cadenas doradas, unas medias negras y unos tacones morados. Con una espada, con la funda de detalles rojos con negro, colgada en la cintura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin POV X ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El hombre se acerca y le dice –me imagino que te abras sorprendido por este lugar y porque tu imagen sigue igual que antes- ella lo mira y asiente, el continua –pues primero mi nombre es Hojo y segundo fuiste experimentada, desde antes de que naciera, con ADN de JENOVA y los Cetras- ella lo mira extrañada y el continua- ya que has estado dormida desde hace 80 años no tenemos registros suyos asi que, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella le dice –Esther Hozaki- Hojo sigue preguntando –tenias algún familiar en aquel tiempo, para poder verificar si ahora tiene un descendiente que te quiere ver y cuidar- esther niega con la cabeza mientras dice –yo, yo no recuerdo mucho sobre mi- Hojo suspira y de repente se abre la puerta de golpe, ambos voltean y ven a 2 rubios uno con lentes y mas grande que otro con igual apariencia, junto con 5 personas vestidas de pantalón negro, saco de igual color, camisa blanca y corbata negra, eran 3 hombre y 2 mujeres.

El menor de los dos rubios se acerca hacia esther, mientras ella retrocede algunos pasos pero sin quitarle la vista a este, el le dice -¿tu nombre?- esther le responde –Esther Hozaki- el le dice –bien, yo soy Rufus el vicepresidente de Shinra y el es- señala al otro rubio que estaba detrás de el –Lazard- esther asiente y sigue –los otros 5 son los turcos, después los conocerás, ahora dime ¿Qué hacían antes de que los pusieran a dormir?- esther lo mira después a hojo y este ultimo responde –no recuerda nada de lo que hacia, solo su nombre- rufus los mira y después le dice -¿sabes utilizar esa espada?- esther mira la espada y después dice –creo, por algo las tendré- rufus asiente y mira a lazard quien asiente y dice por el –entonces se te hará una prueba, hojo dale sus materias y llévala al campo numero 20- hojo asiente y el continua –bien, nos vemos allá, compermiso- los turcos, lazard y rufus salen dejándolos de nuevos solos, hojo se acerca a una caja fuerte, mientras esther observa la esfera que se encontraba en la parte baja de su tubo, la toca y esta se desprende, tomándola con cuidado y revisándola, hojo se acerca a ella y al ver que tenia la esfera en su mano le pregunta sorprendido -¿Cómo lo sacaste?- esther solo baja los hombros mientras dice –solo lo toque- hojo se calma y le dice –eso que tienes en tus manos es una materia, no se de que sirve solo que es tuya, ahora- le extiende una mochila, esther la toma y continua –estas son otras materias, algunos cambios que guardaron para cuando despertaras- esther asiente y abre la mochila viendo en ella tres cambios de ropa igual a la que traía, 7 materias de colores diferentes y una cangurera (mochilita que se coloca en la cintura, tipo cinturón con bolsas) con 10 bolsas, las saca y se coloca la cangurera y acomoda las materias, y por ultimo se cuelga la mochila, hojo le dice –bien, vámonos- hojo va a la puerta pero esther se queda parada en el mismo lugar, hojo la voltea a ver y le dice -¿ocurre algo?- esther le dice –yo… no debería dejarlos asi- hojo le responde –si los sacamos a la fuerza, nunca despertaran- hojo se acerca a un escritorio saca un reloj digital y le dice –acércate- esther lo hace y hojo se lo coloca en su mano derecha y le dice –esto es una alarma que te dirá si alguien despierta, esto suena antes que los demás, asi que podrá saberlo con tiempo- esther asiente y dice –gracias- ahora los dos salen al laboratorio donde se encontraba hojo para después entrar al elevador y bajan, después salen y llegan a un con solo puertas de gran tamaña con vidrios a un lado, cada una tenia un numero caminan hasta la que por su orden seria la numero 20, casi llegando esther noto a las mismas personas de arriba y otras 5, dos pelinegros hablando, un güero con ellos, un castaño y un peliblanco, con pelo largo, hablando entre ellos, se acercan .

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.

Bien hasta aquí lo dejo este es un fic basado en final fantasy 7 y los OC son basados en mi y en unos amigos míos, etto faltan 2 tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer si alguien quiere entrar en el pues avísenme por MP y mi perfil esta aquí solo quítenle los espacios

Estherharuch . blogspot . mx / 2012 / 11 / final - fantasy - 7 - personajes - 1 . html

Pues es todo espero les guste y mientras avance la historia y aparezcan los demás OC les pondré el perfil.

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Esther POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"no lo puedo creer, son sephiroth, cloud, zack, angeal y genesis, debo tranquilizarme", llegamos frente a todo ellos los 4 me miran de diferente manera, zack ansioso, angeal curioso, cloud tímido, genesis sonriente y sephiroth indiferente, lazard se acerca a mi diciéndome –bien, esther ellos son de la primera clase, ustedes preséntense- el primero en acercarse es zack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin Esther POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al estar zack frente a esther le toma su mano y la agita diciendo – hola, mi nombre es Zack Fair, ¿sabías que solo los de primera clase sabemos de su existencia?, es sorprendente como siguen vivos, y ¿Qué…- angeal le da un golpe callándolo en el instante y jalándolo quedando frente a una sorprendida esther, angeal le dice –mi nombre es Angeal Hewley, es un placer conocerte- genesis quita a angeal de un empujón, toma la mano derecha de esther, inclinándose un poco, y dándole un beso en esta, para después decirle –me llamo Genesis Rhapsodos, un placer bella dama- la suelta, se para y continua –puedes llamarme como gustes- zack quita a genesis y pone a cloud frente a ella, zack le dice –el es Cloud Strife mi pupilo, y el antipático que no se presenta es Sephiroth- esther les sonríe y les dice –es un gusto conocerlos- lazard le dice a esther- esther, pelearas contra Rude y Reno, estas lista- esther lo mira y asiente, después mira hojo y se acerca –etto, para activar las materias solo las aprieto o inserto en las ranuras de la espada, ¿verdad?- hojo asiente y le dice –tranquila, lo harás bien- esther le sonríe y voltea hacia atrás, notando que todos los veían, regresa la mirada y camina dentro seguida de rude y reno, el pelón y el pelirrojo, al estar los 3 adentro cierran la puerta, y reno se acerca a esther diciéndole –yo soy Reno y el es Rude, es un gusto en conocerte, te diré aun siendo nueva en esto no seremos flexibles entiendes- esther asiente y antes de que siguieran hablando, escuchan la voz de lazard diciéndoles -¿están listos?, entonces esther, como acabas de despertar te diré que este cuarto tiene un mecanismo especial que crea hologramas que actúan como reales para ustedes pero para nosotros no lo es, ya que lo vemos desde fuera, ahora ¡Comiencen!-. Reno y rude se separan rápidamente de esther, rude se aleja más hasta una parte donde no llegan los ataques. El ambiente cambia a un bosque, esther no aparta la vista de reno y rude.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Esther POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"bien ahora, como se dé que es cada materia, ah debí preguntarle a hojo, ok analicemos, reno es el de los ataques y rude es el que cura, de algo sirvió jugar. Tengo 9 materias, 4 verdes, 3 rojas, una amarilla y una morada. Oh, y también tengo la materia de color gris, mmm tal vez tenga que usar una verde"- saco la espada e incrusto una materia de color verde –"emm ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer"- veo acercarse a reno –"pero rápido".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin Esther POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno con su bastón eléctrico ataca a esther, ella detiene el ataque con la espada la cual se cubre con una capa de fuego, esto causo que reno retrocediera sorprendido, esther al verlo distraído agita la espada causando una ráfaga de fuego que impacta con reno, esther salta hacia atrás de uno de los arboles observando cómo reno se levanta adolorido, saca la materia de la espada e incrustar otra verde, corre lejos de reno. Con lazard, todos ven sorprendidos la batalla, ese tipo de espadas no son fabricadas actualmente, pero miran mas sorprendidos ah esther alejándose de reno, pero aun sin notar a quien se acercaba. Con esther, ella se acercaba a rude, y el estaba curando a reno desde lejos, ya cerca de rude se acerca con cuidado, al encontrarse detrás de rude, clava la espada en el pisa, la materia de la espada se activa causando que el piso se rompa, haciendo que rude detenga la curación se cancele y caiga al piso, cuando se empezó a levantar esther se coloca detrás y ya cuando rude estaba totalmente erguido esther lo noquea con el mango de la espada, esther vuelve a incrustar la materia de fuego mientras se vuelve a esconder, reno corre hacia rude, esther espera que reno llega a un lado de rude para después lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que reno al bloquear el ataque no pudo ver nada más que el fuego, al poder ver algo solo puede ver a esther quien lo noqueo con la funda de la espada, después de noquearlo el holograma desaparece, esther se acomoda la funda y la espada.

Zack entra corriendo con todos los demás entrando detrás de él, zack al estar frente a esther le empieza a hablar rápidamente –que sorprendente, ¿Cómo conocías el orden para derrotar a reno y rude?, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa espada?, ¿ese es todo tu poder?, ¿tu…- angeal vuelve a pegarle, y le dice a esther –eso ah sido muy interesante, espero luchar alguna vez contigo- lazar se acerca diciéndole –tal como dijo angeal eso ha sido interesante, asi que te pondremos en 2ª clase, pero tendrás un cuarto por ahora para ti- esther asiente y dice –claro, no se preocupe- lazard le sonríe y él continua –zack muéstrale el lugar, angeal tu entrenaras con ella para sacar todo su poder y hojo creo que te será de mucha ayuda para ti- hojo y angeal dicen –si- y zack –claro, vamos esther el tour empieza ahora, cloud vamos- zack toma del brazo a esther y cloud, angeal le dice mientras le sigue–yo iré contigo, no vayas a molestar a esther- genesis les sigue diciendo –yo igual quiero conocer mejor a esther, ¿y tu sephiroth?- sephiroth miro a esther y dice –no tengo nada mejor que hacer- rufus les dice –mucho cuidado con ella-.

Todos avanzan a la puerta, zack jalando a esther y cloud, genesis y angeal peleando y sephiroth simplemente caminando, zack empieza a ir hacia los elevadores mientras le dice a esther –bien en este edificio hay 70 pisos, los últimos 11 son solo para SOLDADOS de 2ªy 1ª, turcos y directivos- angeal dice –justamente este es el piso numero 62- esther asiente, llegan a frente los elevadores, zack se suelta a esther y la mira preguntándole –¿ah donde quieres ir?, ¿a los elevadores?, ¿cafetería?, ¿dormitorios?, ¿campos de entrenamiento general? O- angeal le vuelve a golpear y le dice a esther –te enseñaremos de abajo hacia arriba pero solo los importantes, primero del 30 al 35 que son los cuartos- zack le dice a angeal –es injusto, yo soy el encargado de ser el guía- le sigue reclamando a angeal, esther mira pero cloud le toca el hombro y le dice –vamos al elevador- esther le pregunta -¿no los esperamos?- cloud niega y le dice –no les importara vamos a los pisos que dijo angeal- esther asiente y entran al elevador seguidos por genesis y sephiroth y por ultimo angeal seguido de zack enojado, el elevador baja y esther mira la ciudad detenidamente viendo que es como el juego.

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.

Aquí está la 2ª parte de esta historia, etto agradezco que vean el fic bueno ya están el hombre y la mujer aunque tal vez pueda agregar más personajes aunque no con mucho protagonismo.

Bueno nos vemos.

Dejen reviews

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaro que Final Fantasy 7 no es mio y le mando saludo a pao-chan200 y a Dianeth que saldrá pronto en el fic.

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o. o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o, o.

El elevador se detiene en el piso 30, todos salen y zack empieza a decir –este piso es el dormitorio de la 3ª clase o la clase de infantería, aquí es donde duerme cloud- cloud le dice –en realidad es en el siguiente piso- esther asiente y zack vuelve a arrastrar a esther y cloud al elevador seguidos de todos los demás, suben al piso 32 y al salir se encuentran con un soldado de 2ª clase recargado esperando, al salir todos él se acerca a esther le toma de la mano y besando esta, para después decir –hola, mi nombre es Kunsel tú debes ser Esther, encantado de conocerte- esther asiente y le responde –igualmente, Kunsel- Zack le pregunta a kunsel –y tu ¿Qué quieres?- Kunsel la suelta y esther disimuladamente se limpia la mano en su falda mientras kunsel responde –me hablaron para decirle a esther cuál será su cuarto- angeal le dice -¿y bueno?- kunsel le responde –¿Qué cosa?- genesis dice -¿Dónde es el cuarto de esther?- kunsel dice –ah eso, es el cuarto numero 21 yo los guiare- kunsel entra al elevador y todos le siguen.

El elevador solo sube un piso y kunsel sale y los lleva a los últimos cuartos, mientras iban caminando, esther se acerca a zack y le susurra -¿y el es?- zack le responde también susurrando- es un amigo de 2ª clase- esther le pregunta aun susurrando – ¿te molesta si lo golpeo en el caso de que se me acerque de mas?- zack mira a esther unos segundos y luego le dice sin susurrar y sonriendo –claro, no te contengas- los otros cuatros se acomodan detrás de los dos y genesis pregunta -¿en que no se debe contener?- zack les dice –pues…nada ¿verdad esther?- esther responde –eh…si- genesis mira a los dos sospechosamente y solo dice –claro, por ahora hare como si les creyera, pero lo sabré todo- kunsel se detiene y todos los demás también, kunsel se voltea y les dice –aquí es- todos ven la puerta de tras de él era una de las ultimas 5 puertas las cuales estaban muy separadas unas de las otras, abre la puerta con una tarjeta.

Al abrirla ven una sala-comedor decorada de color negro con plateado, frente a ellos una puerta, dos puertas a la izquierda y un pasillo que va a la izquierda, todos entran, esther abre la 1ª puerta a la izquierda viendo una cocina con una mesa al centro, después la 2ª puerta era un medio baño (NA: solo con el toiled y el lavamanos), después se dirige a la puerta frente a la puerta de entrada y ve una recamara con una cama matrimonial, una televisión, un escritorio, un librero, un armario y una puerta que supone que es el baño, después camina por el pasillo y abre la puerta de la derecha viendo una recamara similar a la anterior y por último la puerta de la izquierda que era un pequeño espacio vacío que tenía una ventana con el que se podía ver una parte de Midgar.

Esther mira un rato por la ventana hasta que oye que estaban gritando, sale hacia la sala viendo que zack se peleaba contra kunsel y sephiroth con genesis, angeal y cloud solo estaban sentados en el sofá observando todo lo que pasaba, esther se acerca y se sienta a un lado y le pregunta a angeal -¿esto es normal?- angeal asiente y le dice –aun que es extraño que sephiroth y genesis se peleen frente a alguien aparte de nosotros- esther asiente, cloud les dice -¿no tienen hambre?-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Esther POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Al ver a las 2 parejas peleando, me siento a un lado de angeal y le pregunto -¿esto es normal?- angeal asiente y me dice –aun que es extraño que sephiroth y genesis se peleen frente a alguien aparte de nosotros- yo asiento y cloud nos dice -¿no tienen hambre?- "ahora que lo dice, mi estomago esta gruñendo" le asiento a cloud y le digo –ustedes creen que habrá algo en la cocina- angeal me responde –no lo sé…espera ¿tienes cocina?- yo asiento y señalo la puerta de la cocina, angeal y cloud se acercan y la abren completamente contemplando la cocina, yo me acerco detrás y les pregunto -¿ocurre algo con la cocina?- angeal reacciona y me contesta –no, lo que pasa es que los únicos que podemos tener cocina somos los de 1ª clase- "ahora entiendo pero yo no le veo importancia" los 2 entran y yo les sigo, abro el refrigerador y lo veo lleno, volteo y veo como los otros dos revisan la cocina la cual estaba bien surtida, miro de nuevo el refrigerador y veo un pastel de 3 leches decorado con durazno y cerezas, lo agarro y lo coloco en la mesita, les pregunto a los dos -¿quieren?- angeal y cloud voltean a ver , para después asentir angeal saca 3 platos y cloud 3 tenedores y un cuchillo, los ponen en la mesa e, yo corto tres pedazos y los coloco en los platos, cada uno toma su plato y tenedor, yo meto de nuevo el pastel al refrigerador y agarro mi plato y tenedor.

Los tres nos acomodamos de nuevo en el sillón comiendo tranquilamente hasta que zack volteo un momento viendo el pastel, se acerco y nos pregunta -¿de dónde sacaron ese pastel?- cloud le responde –esther nos dio- zack me pregunta -¿me podrías dar?- yo asiento y le respondo –claro- me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta pero antes de entrar volteo a verlos y pregunto -¿quieren algo? los que faltan- genesis me dice –si tienes una manzana, estaría bien- kunsel me responde –yo estoy bien- volteo hacia sephiroth al igual que los demás y él me dice –te acompaño para agarrar lo que yo quiera- yo asiento y entro en la cocina seguida de sephiroth, pongo mi plato en la mesita después saco el pastel, un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo, corto la rebanada de zack y volteo a ver hacia sephiroth, quien estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados le pregunto -¿ya tiene pensado que va a agarrar?- sephiroth me voltea a ver y me dice –no me hables de usted, háblame de tu, por favor- yo me sorprende y le sonrió mientras le respondo – vale, ¿ya elegiste algo sephiroth?- sephiroth niega con la cabeza y se acerca a la mesita, agarra el pastel y abre el refrigerador guardándolo mientras mira que agarrar, un momento después saca una manzana y un plato con onigiris y me pregunta -¿te importaría si agarro unos cuantos?- niego con la cabeza, saco dos plato le entrego uno mientras le digo –creo que agarre uno- el pone tres en el plato y yo pongo dos en el mío, tomo mis dos plato y el de zack, el tomo su plato y la manzana de genesis, sephiroth me abre la puerta yo le doy las gracias y salgo seguido de él, apenas doy tres pasos y zack me quita su plato, me voy a sentar de nuevo, sephiroth le da la manzana a genesis y este le dice –gracias sephy- sephiroth le da un patada en el tobillo para después respaldarse en la pared y comer, acabando todos de comer dejamos los platos en el fregadero y salimos del cuarto, ya afuera, kunsel me extiende la tarjeta con la que abrió, yo la agarro y la observo era como una de crédito de fondo rojo pero en lugar de tener números solo decía en letras grandes VIP con letras negras al igual que la línea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FIN Esther POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o. o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o, o.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, etto siento tardar tanto y para aclarar no fue por no tener el capitulo ya sino porque lo tengo en hojas de carpeta y no me entran las ganas de escribirlas en la compu, escribí un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, el mapa del cuarto esta en mi blog

Estherharuch . blogspot . mx

Hay otra actualización pero esa la aclarare en el siguiente capítulo. Y ya que tengo review *O* si review pondré las respuestas aquí, empezando ahora.

*~*~*~*~*pao-chan200*~*~*~*~*

Pues agradezco que leas la historia y que pienses que es genial. Oh siempre eh deseado estar en el videojuego. Cloud realmente no me atrae aunque me parece cloud, lo mío son los personajes misteriosos y malvados *o* la que le atrae los héroes es una amiga que saldrá en el fic. Y eh aquí el siguiente capitulo.

*~*~*~*~*Guest 1 de los review de el capitulo 2*~*~*~*~*

Gracias

*~*~*~*~*Guest 2 de los review de el capitulo 2*~*~*~*~*

Gracias por pensar que pienso en grande y te felicito

Dejen reviews

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaro que Final Fantasy 7 no es mio y le mando saludo a pao-chan200, Romy-the-Red-Rose y a Dianeth que saldrás en el que sigue

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o. o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.

Los demás también observaron también la tarjeta, después de unos segundos la guardo y kunsel le dice –esta es la tarjeta de tu habitación aparte de que te da acceso a otros pisos, ahora pueden seguir su recorrido- todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador, todos menos sephiroth que le extiende una mano a kunsel, este suspira y le da otra tarjeta igual que la de esther, sephiroth toma la tarjeta, la guarda mientras le dice –no lo vuelvas a intentar- sephiroth alcanza rápidamente a los demás. Zack al ver a sephiroth cerca dice -¿Por qué no vamos primero a los elevadores y después seguimos hacia arriba?- esther solo dice –como tu digas, tu eres el que nos guiaras- zack vuelve a arrastrar a cloud y esther.

Lleva a esther al piso 26 donde está el vestidor de 3ª clase que es muy simple, después fueron al 27 que es el vestidor de 2ª clase mucho más lujosos que el anterior pero solo desde la puerta al ser el baño de hombres, después fueron a los pisos 28 y 29 que son salas de entrenamiento sin simulación pero con equipamiento, como dianas, muñecos de práctica, etcétera, después fueron al piso 34 donde estaban los dormitorios de 1ª clase y todos los de los turcos.

Después a la cafetería, en el piso 49, que estaba la mitad separada de los otros aparte de tener su propio servicio de comida; siguieron al piso 59 que es el área de monitoreo que solo los dejaron observarlo desde el elevador ya que eran las cámaras que había en todo el edificio.

Después en el piso 60 entro solo esther ya que es el vestidor de turcos y SOLDADOS mujeres, después en el piso 61 desde la puerta observo el baño de turcos y 1ª clase; en el piso 63 entraron observando el piso de SOLDADO el cual era varios cuartos con salas de descanso; el piso 64 es una sala donde se encontraban varios cuartos donde se tiene diferentes armas, por ejemplo espadas en un cuarto, en otro pistolas pequeñas, en otro metralletas, etcétera.

El piso 65 es la sala donde se tiene la sala de reuniones de los directivos; el piso 66 no se abría pero le explicaron que es el piso donde esta las oficinas de los turcos; el piso 67 entraron era mitad hospital al inicio y en la parte del fondo apartado estaba los laboratorio donde se les negó el paso; el piso 68 se lo saltaron ya que era el laboratorio donde se encontraban los tubos.

Bajaron hasta el 1er piso mientas zack le decía que el piso 69 es donde se encuentra la oficinas de los jefes de las aéreas, como el de Lazard y el 70 es el piso donde está la oficina del presidente.

Al llegar al 1er piso zack guía a todos a afuera donde había jardines y campos de entrenamientos enrejados, en uno vacio se sentaron todos en círculo.

Zack, que esta aun lado de esther, le dice –y ¿Qué te pareció el edificio?- esther le responde –simplemente impresionante- zack sonríe y le pregunta –dime, ¿tienes familia? ¿Personas ajenas del edificio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en ese tubo? ¿Por qué estabas en ese tubo?- esther calmadamente dice –no lo sé, no recuerdo nada de eso, y según lo que me dijo hojo que estaba ahí antes de que el naciera- todos se sorprenden, genesis comenta –pues, no lo pareces estas muy bien conservada- esther se ríe y le dice –según se, experimentaron conmigo, es por eso que, como se diría, ah sí, como en coma hasta ahora desperté- todos la miran en silencio, hasta que zack salta con preguntas, todo emocionado -¿en serio? ¿Se siente raro ser experimentado? ¿Con que te experimentaron? ¿Les paso lo mismo a tus amigos? ¿Te arrepiente?- angeal le golpeo callándolo, mientras le dice a esther- no es necesario que respondas nada, tal vez te incomode que haga tantas preguntas- esther le responde –la verdad no lo hace, como ya había dicho no recuerdo mucho- cloud ve el cielo, el cual oscurecía y dice –creo que… ya deberíamos ir a descansar- zack le sonríe a cloud y dice –cloud tiene razón, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana, vamos a cenar y después a descansar- todos se levantan y caminan al edificio, suben al elevador que sube.

Esther detiene el elevador en el piso 32, todos la miran ella solo dice –estoy muy cansada, prefiero dormir, si no les importa- sephiroth dice –claro que no, debes estar cansada y no solamente físicamente- esther los voltea a ver y dice –gracias sephiroth, nos vemos mañana- esther sale, el elevador se cierra, casi llegando a su cuarto ve a los turcos que acompañaban antes a Rufus, al estar enfrente de ellos reno le dice –hola esther, solo veníamos a presentarte a los demás- las 2 mujeres se ponen frente a reno, la de pelo castaño y ojos marrones le dice –un placer mi nombre es cissnei- la otra de pelo rubio y ojos cafés también le dice –y yo Elena- el chico de pelo largo color negro y ojos negros me dice –el mío es Tseng, el líder de los Turcos- esther les responde –un placer- Tseng le extiende un celular touch, lo toma luego voltea a verlo y el solo dice –lo necesitaras, viene el numero de cada uno de los chicos que estuvieron contigo, aparte el de nosotros, del director, presidente, el vicepresidente y de hojo- esther asiente y dice -¿Cuándo conoceré al presidente?- Tseng niega la cabeza y dice –no lo se, el es el que nos manda a nosotros- esther sonríe y dice –bien, si no les importa necesito descansar- cissnei le dice –claro, debes estar agotada, nos veremos por ahí- esther asiente se acerca a la puerta abre con la tarjeta y entra, antes de cerrar les dice –gracias y nos veremos- los demás le dice –descansa- esther entra y va a su cuarto arreglándose con una piyama de dos piezas, para después dormirse.

Al día siguiente esther despierta, se baña y se arregla con un traje parecido al del día anterior, va a la cocina y escucha voces en la puerta, se acerca a abrir, al hacerlo ve que son zack y angeal, esther les dice –hola chicos, ¿ocurre algo?- angeal niega y dice –no solo veníamos a ver si querías ir a desayunar con nosotros- esther le dice –me gustaría pero quisiera cocinar hoy- zack le dice –pues nos venimos a desayunar contigo- esther ríe un poco y dice –por mí no hay problema, avísale a los demás- zack dice –lo haría pero se me olvido el celular- esther le extiende el que le dio Tseng y le dice –toma según me dijeron están todos sus números- zack lo toma mientras lo revisa dice –vaya es lo más nuevo de SOLDADO- angeal le dice –entonces que estas esperando zack- zack asiente y empieza a marcar, esther y angeal entrar a preparar el desayuno.

Esther prepara un omelete mientras angeal prepara café, zack entra a la cocina y dice –huele delicioso- esther le responde –gracias, ¿Qué te dijeron zack?- zack le contesta –todos aceptaron- esther le dice-bien- ella y angeal terminan de preparar todo, los demás llegan, esther prepara los 7 platos y los lleva a la mesa, mientras angeal lleva las tazas. Ya estaban los 7 comiendo al terminar todos dan un halago a la comida. Todos salen angeal se acerca a esther, quien caminaba detrás de los demás, y le pregunta -¿Cuándo te parece bien entrenar?- esther le pregunta también -¿Qué día es hoy?- angeal le responde –domingo- esther iba a decir algo pero ve que los demás se detienen ella lo hace igual, mira porque se detuvieron, era por hojo, este dice –esther, acompáñame sola- esther asiente y se pone a un lado y dice a los demás- nos vemos al rato- los dos entran al elevador.

Los dos suben hasta el laboratorio ya ahí hojo le dice –siéntate ahí- le señala una silla aun lado de un mesita con varios instrumentos, esther se sienta hojo se acerca le sube la manga, para después prepararla para inyectarle, esther le pregunta –experimentara con mi sangre ¿verdad?- hojo asiente y le dice –lo hare domingo si domingo no- esther asienta y le pregunta -¿puedo ir con mis amigos después de esto?- hojo le responde –haz lo que quieras- esther le dice –me gustaría ser yo la que les dijera lo que pasa a los otros que despertaran- hojo termina de sacarle sangre y le dice -¿te refieres a hablarles tu primero?- esther asiente y hojo continua –claro, tienes la pulsera esta suena unos minutos antes que la otra alarma- esther se acomoda la manga y le pregunta -¿es todo?- hojo le responde –por ahora- esther va al elevador y sube a revisar a los otros por si había un cambio, pero al parecer no hubo ninguno. Va a las salas de entrenamiento buscando hasta que se encontró con genesis, angeal y sephiroth, me acerco viendo que eran zack y cloud los que entrenaban, esther le dice a angeal – ¿podemos entrenar los martes, miércoles y viernes?- angeal la mira y dice claro, entrenaremos a las 8 de la mañana- esther asiente de acuerdo.

Pasa los días con los chicos, también pasan 2 semanas, teniendo entrenamientos con angeal, a veces sola, yendo con hojo uno de los domingos, comiendo a veces en su piso, otras en la cafetería, saludando a los Trucos.

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o. o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o, o.

Listo esto es el tercer capítulo el cual es muy largo, por una sola razón, un nuevo personaje va a aparecer. Espero que les allá gustado, en mi blog puse como seria el edificio y el celular.

Estherharuch . blogspot . mx

Bueno ahora a contestar review

Pao-chan200

Gracias por esperar la continuación, y si tutear a sephiroth es grandioso *O* excepto por cloud el es de mi amiga

Romy-the-Red-Rose

Si lo eh intentado pero no me sale, y no te preocupes a partir del siguiente aparecerán los demás mas rápidamente.

Nvmjgf ghjc

Yo se, yo se, eres oh saria o mario espero atinarle porque no se me ocurre nadie más ^w^

Les agradezco que lean mis locuras y espero que dejen review


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaro que Final Fantasy 7 no es mio.

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o. o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.

Esther se arregla ya que hoy iría a desayunar a la cafetería con los demás, al apretar el botón del elevador suena su reloj, el elevador se abre esther entra y sube al piso 68. Entra al cuarto rápidamente revisando los tubos para ver quien despertó.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* POV X ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es un laboratorio?"- miro detenidamente el lugar, el cual estaba vacío, toco el cristal tratando de empujarlo pero veo entrar a alguien –"¿esa no es Esther?" la miro y ella me mira, se acerca corriendo hacia donde estoy y toca algo a lado de donde estoy y se abre el cristal, salgo con cuidado ya que me siento algo entumida, miro de donde salgo –"¿un tubo?"- mira que hay mas tubos donde puedo ver a varias personas que conozco, en el más cercano observo mi imagen traigo una blusa ombliguera con una manga que termina en varios pedazos puntiagudos y la otra de una armadura en 3 capas, un short con un cinto de metal y una tela que sale de lado con adornos de tiras, unas sandalias, un collar, unos guantes sin dedos y un brazalete de metal. Traigo el pelo en una cola de caballo, dentro del tubo hay una espada con 11 ranuras casi parecida a la buster sword, la tomo logrando levantarla con facilidad, la cuelgo en mi espalda y volteo a ver a esther quien al parecer esperaba que terminara de observarme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin POV X ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Esther ve que termino de observarse y le dice –sorprendida, yo también lo estuve, te diré lo que pasa y es que estamos en final fantasy 7- la chica se sorprende más y esther continua –nadie sabe que somos de otro mundo, ellos piensan que somos personas experimentadas que estuvieron en una especie de coma que olvidaron su pasado- la chica le dice –es parecido a lo que le paso a vincent, sephiroth, angeal y genesis- esther asiente y dice –me cambie un poco el nombre, ahora es esther hozaki, si quieres cambiar tu nombre no creo que haya problema- la chica piensa un poco y dice –Dianeth Bor, quiero ese nombre-.

Esther sonríe y dice –está bien, dianeth en un momento no tardan en llegar los demás- dianeth la mira esperanzada -¿vendrá él?- esther ríe algo nerviosa y le responde –tal vez venga, bueno ahora recuerda no digas nada de lo que conocemos – dianeth asiente, cuando iba a hablar suena el celular de esther, ella lo saca y contesta -¿bueno?... hola zack… emm no estoy segura… ¡oíste la alarma!... claro por mí no hay problema… ya vienen ok aquí estaremos… si nos vemos- esther cuelga y le dice a dianeth –vienen todos, recuerda no conoces a nadie y no recuerdas nada y yo te dije que somos experimentados con células de JENOVA y cetras- dianeth le pregunta -¿Cuántos años se supone que estuvimos en coma?- esther piensa un poco y le responde –ceo que 60 años aproximadamente, a que nos conservamos bien- dianeth le mira y dice –sorprendente- esther dice –lo sé ni yo me lo creo- en ese momento entran los de 1ª clase, cloud, los turcos, el directos, hojo y el vicepresidente, todos miran a dianeth fijamente, hojo se acerca hasta unos metros de ellas y le dice a dianeth –espero que esther haya cumplido su palabra de explicarte- dianeth asiente, lazard dice –bien esto será rápido ya que estamos todos ocupados, profesor hojo dele sus cosas y luego las llevas al mismo cuarto de entrenamiento- todos salen rápidamente, excepto hojo, esther y dianeth, hojo saca una pulsera color azul y una bolsa con materias, se las entrega a dianeth, esther por mientras saca la materia gris del tubo para después entregárselo a dianeth, hojo le dice a dianeth –yo estaré abajo no es necesario que las guie- las dos asienten y entran al elevador esther pone la tarjeta y bajan.

Esther le explica a dianeth –tendrás que pelear con alguien para saber que clase serás y quien te entrenara, yo pelee contra reno y rude, estoy segura que lograras vencer a quien se te ponga frente- asiente llegan al piso 62, salen y caminan hasta el cuarto numero 20, apenas llegando alguien se les acerca rápidamente.

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o. o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.

Eh aquí el capitulo 5 que esta corto por una razón y es que quiero poner en el otro capítulo la pelea de Dianeth, la nueva personaje, alguien sabe quien se le acerca, siempre lo hace. Bueno, aviso que ya está su personaje en mi blog.

Estherharuch . blogspot . mx

Agradesco a todos los que ven mi fic, entonce nos vemos

Jane


End file.
